Tough Little Boys
by RedneckOtaku
Summary: The King of France is standing at his daughter's wedding remembering the little things about his life that he just now seamed to notice. ONESHOT R&R GM


Disclaimer: I do not own G Gundam; this story is not made for profit but for reading enjoyment. Too much watching, reading, and researching is the cause of this!

I heard this song on the radio while I was writing another fan fiction and decided to write one about this song. The song is named 'Tough Little Boys' which is sung by Gary Allan.

text the song

text the story

_This is told from Marie's father's POV_

Tough Little Boys 

King of a small European country, you would expect me to be strong. When I was just a Prince, I was that weak little boy on the playground at the boarding school. But whenever that bully came up to me and threatened to menace my crown cry, I would just stand there. I knew I had to be strong. I was the Prince of that country, Prince Charles Louis IV of France.

I never once backed down from a punch.  
Well, I'd take it square on the chin.  
Well, I found out fast: a bully's just that.  
You've got to stand up to him.

Growing up and taking over the throne of the country, I became more mentally stronger. Met the woman that became my wife, my Queen, my partner in life. Realized something was missing, we had a child - a little princess. My little Marie Louis. But all good things come to an end, as they must to keep the balance of life moving smoothly. My love died and I was put in charge of raising our ten-month-old daughter alone.

So I didn't cry when I got a black eye,  
As bad as it hurt, I just grinned.  
But when tough little boys grow up to be Dads,  
They turn into big babies again.

Sure Marie cried every night for her mom, and of course I wanted to cry with her. But I just held back my tears and acted as strong as I could for my little princess. As strong of a King I was, when my little girl goes simple little things such as walk, talk, or even go off to school, I wanted to cry. She grew up so fast, faster then I ever realized little kids did.

Scared me to death when took your first steps.  
Well, I'd fall every time you fell down.  
And your first day of school, I cried like a fool,  
An' I followed your school bus to town.

Space exploration became an important thing for all countries and of course, France was one of them. With another kingdom to run up in space, I soon found out I was missing much of my little girl's life and soon she was no longer my little girl. Robots were introduced into the picture and that also took up a lot of my time.

Well, I didn't cry when Ol' Yeller died:  
At least not in front of my friends.  
But when tough little boys grow up to be Dads,  
They turn into big babies again.

Maintaining the Rose Gundam and looking for someone to pilot it for the tournaments, wasn't an easy task. Before I knew it, Marie was out of boarding school and heading for a private collage over in England. Scared to death bout my little girl, it was hard to sleep or leave Earth to go to the other kingdom in space.

Well, I'm a grown man but as strong as I am,  
Well, sometimes it's hard to believe,  
How one little girl with little blonde curls,  
Can totally terrify me.

Returning four years later as a young lady, I did not have much time to spend with her. The Gundams and the colonies were taking up more of my time then usual. I finally found a pilot a good mannered gentleman with his own personal butler. One look and my daughter seamed to lose all senses.

If you were to ask, my wife would just laugh.  
She'd say: "I know all about men.  
"An' how tough little boys grow up to be Dads.  
"They turn into big babies again."

Now here I am, standing in the back of a church waiting for the music to play. With that Gundam pilot standing in the front with his fellow Gundam opponents he befriended over the past year. A little girl no more, but I'll stand strong today as I give her away. I won't cry, I wont be shy. I'll smile and wish them luck.

Well, I know one day I'll give you away.  
An' I'm goin to stand there and smile.  
When I get home and I'm all alone,  
Well, I'll sit in your room for awhile.

I know when I get home; I'll feel like I'm all alone. If my wife were still here, she would laugh. One would think I knew only about how to rule a kingdom and how to be strong even when your not. Never once would you guess that I would be so weak, such a little boy when I came to my Princess.

Well, I didn't cry when Ol' Yellow died:  
At least not in front of my friends.  
But when tough little boys grow up to be Dads,  
They turn into big babies again.

She was my world - my everything. Now I stand with the rest and watch her walk away. I reminisce about her life, all those time I could have been with her but wasn't. I missed her childhood, preteen years, and teen years. Now's she'd gone. She belongs to him. Hopefully he won't make the same mistakes I did. Hopefully they will spend time with their kids and not push them aside for work.

When tough little boys grow up to be Dads,  
They turn into big babies again.


End file.
